5 Lights Pretty Cure!
5 Lights Pretty Cure! is MoonlightRainbow's second fan series on this wiki. Story 5 Lights Pretty Cure! episodes One day, Tsukino Yumeko met mysterious boy Era. She was sure this musst be fated encounter and hopes she will meet him again. She really met him again when he found strange box and Era told her that this box is improtant Golden Box from his world. When someone wrom Kindom of Darknnes came to attack him Yumeko found out, that Era is actually Fairy, from Kingom of Light and is chosen by Guardian of Hope to become Pretty Cure. Now together with other four Cures they have too help Era and his friend Ann too protect Golden Box and rebuild their kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure Tsukino Yumeko - 'Yumeko is cheerful 14 years old girl. She doesn't have any special talents and isn't very good at studying, but is kind person and always help people when they need help. Her alter ego is Cure Feeling and was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Hope. 'Akamura Keiko - 'Keiko is energetic 14 years old girl and Yumeko's childhood friend. She is great at sports and play in girls basketball team. She have three younger siblings and older brother and she often think of Yumeko like her younger sister too. Her alter ego is Cure Flame and was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Courage. 'Yamamoto Rena '- Rena is quiet 15 years old girl. She loves reading and often fell in her own world. She want to become writer one day. She is good at studying but not very good at sports. Her alter ego is Cure Earth and was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Love. 'Kiraki Ringo - Ringo is cheerful and energetic 10 years old girl. She loves sweets. She is youngest in her family and have 5 older brothers. Her alter ego is Cure Gold, and was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Happiness. Ayuzawa Mizuki - 'Mizuki is 15 years old girl and Student Council President of Hikari Academy. She comes from rich family and live in very large house. Her mother died when she was young girl and her father is very famous pianist and rearly come home so she lives only with her butler Alexander. Her alter ego is Cure Bubble and was chosen to become Pretty Cure by Guardian of Intelligence Mascots 'Era - 'Era is cat like fairy from Kingdom of Light. When Kingdom of Light was destroyed, he escaped with Ann and Golden Box but they were seperated. Era was searching for Golden Box and Ann but couldn't find it until one day when he met Yumeko. He can transform in human. When he is in his human form he looks a bit older than Yumeko and others about 16-17 years old. 'Ann '- Ann is cat like fairy from Kingom of Light. When Kingdom of Light was destroyed, he escaped with Era and Golden Box, but they were seperated. Ann lost Golden Box and got traped in Shadow World. He was in there until Era and Pretty Cure found him. He can also transform in human form. In his human form he looks about 16-17 years old just like Era. 'Bella '- Bella is bunny like fairy from Kingdom of Light. When the kingdom wass destroyed she was just visiting her friend in other kingdom and when she came back the kingdom was destroyed. She went to human world. She can transform in human form and in human form she is 13-14 years old. When she learned about human world she transfered to Hikari Academy in her human form with name Yukito Bella. She appeared later in series. Kingdom of Darknnes 'King of Darknnes - 'King of Darknnes is main villain of the series. 'Maoto - 'Maoto is right hand of King of Darknnes. He appear in first episode, but fought pretty cure for first time later in series. 'Shadow - 'Shadow are this series monsters. 'Aruku - 'Aruku is first villain that appear. He appear and fight pretty cure for the first time in first episode. 'Azuki '- Azuki is second villain that appear. She have power to transform in anyone she want. He appear for the first time in third episode and fight pretty cure for the first in fourth episode. 'Ayion - 'Ayion is third villain that appear. He is Alex's older brother. 'Alex - 'Alex is fourth villain that appear and Ayion's younger brother. He is very young, aboout Ringo's age. 'Aria - 'Aria is villain that appear later in series along with Aron. 'Aron '- Aron is villain that appear later in series along with Aria. Others 'Guardians of Light '- Guardians of Light are guardians of five lights of Light Kingdom 'Tsukino Erika '- Yumeko's mother. 'Tsukino Kai '- Yumeko's father. 'Akamura Naoko '- Keiko's mother. 'Akamura Rai '- Keiko's father. 'Akamura Ri '- Keiko's older brother. 'Akamura Mai - Keiko's younger sister. 'Akamura Sui '- Keiko's younger brother. 'Akamura Akira '- Keiko's younger sister. 'Yamamoto Yuri '- Rena's mother. 'Yamamoto Luis '- Rena's father. 'Yamamoto Komachi '- Rena's older sister. 'Kiraki Anne - '''Ringo's mother. 'Kiraki Raichi - 'Ringo's father. 'Kiraki Jun - 'One of Ringo's older brothers. 'Kiraki Yan '- One of Ringo's older brothers. 'Kiraki Fred - 'One of Ringo's older brothers and George's twin brother. 'Kiraki George '- One of Ringo's older brothers and Fred's twin brother. 'Kiraki Touma '- One of Ringo's older brothers. 'Ayuzawa Maria '- Mizuki's mother (deceased). 'Ayuzawa Kaicho - 'Mizuki's father. 'Alexander - 'Mizuki's butler. Locations 'Hikari Town '- Town where the girls live. 'Hikari Academy '- The school girls attend. Items 'Golden Box '- Improtant box from Kingdom of Light. 'Star Module '''- Girl's transformation item. Movies *5 Lights Pretty Cure! cures had movie debut in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Kibou no Tomodachi! *Series also had its own movie 5 Lights Pretty Cure the Movie: 5 Hearts in Rose Kingdom! Gallery 5 Lights Pretty Cure.png|Girls in their winter school uniforms (from left to right Mizuki, Rena, Yumeko, Keiko, Ringo) 5 Lights Pretty Cure 2.png|All girls in their summer school unfirom (from left to right Mizuki, Rena, Yumeko, Keiko, Ringo) 5 Lights Pretty Cure 3.png|All girls in their Pretty Cure form (From left to right Cure Bubble, Cure Earth, Cure Feeling, Cure Flame, Cure Gold) Yumeko Feeling.png|Tsukino Yumeko/Cure Feeling Keiko Flame.png|Akamura Keiko/Cure Flame Rena Earth.png|Yamamoto Rena/Cure Earth Ringo Gold.png|Kiraki Ringo/Cure Gold Mizuki Bubble.png|Ayuzawa Mizuki/Cure Bubble Trivia *5 Lights Pretty Cure! is similar to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 **There are five cures (sixth appear in sequel) **There is one mascot at the begining and is soon joined by second and third appear later in series (fourth appear in sequel) **In both cures have to protect important item (Dream Collet (Rose Pact in sequel) and Golden Box). **In both seasons mascots can transform in human form. **In both cures want to revive the kingdom that was destroyed. *5 Lights Pretty Cure! is third series that start with five cures. **It's first time that green cure appeared before yellow cure. *Name of town Hikari Town is similiar to name of town from Hikari Pretty Cure! Light Town. **Also in HIkari Town there is Hikari Academy and in Light Town there is Light Academy. Category:5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime